


Wilbur Soot Diariy

by 666OsatanO666



Series: DREAM smp diaries [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), and decided to put it here, i dont know what to tag this, im gonna be honest i started this in minecraft, whatever tf the dream smp is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666OsatanO666/pseuds/666OsatanO666
Summary: :) im only here for angst
Relationships: i refuse to put all them
Series: DREAM smp diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. August 6

I started a nation today. Tubbo and Tommy joined me. As did Eret. I named it L'manburg. Dream didn't want us to have the nation. He said that we couldn't start a nation in his kingdom but we want our nation. We're gonna fight for it. Fundy joined as well. It's good to have my son join. He has started to distance himself from me. I don't know why… .. Is it because his mother is gone? Or is it cause I started to put my attention on the nation instead of him. I think I should give him more attention, I don't know how to though. Dream has called war against L'manburg. We need to prepare


	2. August 12

I'm sorry I couldn't write the past few days. 

Dream came prepared. 

He won. We lost. 

We lost our nation. 

Eret betrayed us. 

They… . 

They… . 

I'm… . 

Fundy won't look at me.. I can… only understand why… I guess.


	3. August 13

Tommy gave Dream his discs and we are getting our nation. 

Tommy seems sad though. I don't know why. 

They're just discs, are they not? 

Well Tommy has Tubbo and Tubbo seems to be cheering him up. 

Fundy doesn't really talk to me anymore. 

Nikki joined L'manburg though so that's a plus right? 

Will Fundy ever talk to me again?


	4. August 16

I'm gonna make an election to officially become president. 

Big Q is running against me with George as his vice president.

Jschlatt is running against me as well. I don't know who's running with him. 

I don't think he has anyone with him. 

Also Fundy… . 

My own son… . 

Is running against me with Nikki by his side. … . 

What am I supposed to do… . 

I wish I could talk to techno or Phil again… .

I need some help with this… .


	5. August 20

The election results come in Tomorrow. 

I can't wait for Tomorrow. 

Although I don't know what to do about jschlatt and big q and George. 

Apparently they are teaming up. 

I don't know what to do about this. 

I guess we'll see what happens next.


	6. August 21

I'm glad I brought this with me when I went to the election now I guess. 

Originally I thought I wouldn't need it. But.. Well… I lost the election because BigQ and Jschlatt teamed up. 

I lost by one percent… . 

A single FUCKING PERCENT… .. .. 

anyways ignoring that… 

me and Tommy got kicked out.. 

Tubbo stayed and helped tear down the fucking walls… . 

Why would he do that… .. 

Why… 

just why… . 

Tommy said that Tubbo's gonna be a double agent… . 

But I don't believe that's what's happening… 

I mean why would he… 

everyone gives up on us at some point… 

techno joined… . 

Apparently he heard what was happening and decided he wanted to help us… .. 

No… 

he wanted to take down the government, helping us take down the government.. 

Anyways… apparently technos gonna make a potato farm for us.


End file.
